Komodro
Komodro is a young Rakile who lived on the Isle of Nynrah for some time before moving to the Isle of Hytrax. Biography Early Life Komodro joined the Rakile Army at a very young age and received some of the best training available. He rose quickly through the ranks and became very respected by his species. Once he became a Rakile Commander, he was approached by the Brotherhood of Makuta who wanted him to become a lieutenant for their armies, a request he denied. At some point in time, a mysterious Toa sent a Le-Matoran named Flengu to Komodro along with a Toa Stone. Komodro then took Flengu to become a Toa and later personally trained the Toa to fight. He also taught Flengu the Rakile Honour Code extensively and even allowed Flengu to join his Leigon as an honourary member of the Rakile Army. Komodro was also the one who sent Flengu to Hytrax to join Toa Vahaki and the rest of the Toa Hytrax. ''The Light in the Shadows Many years after, Komodro was on his way to a Nynrah Ghosts' village to stop a group of Skakdi thugs who were attempting to steal some technology, when he was ambushed by the Skakdi. As they were about to kill Komodro, another Rakile named Tortrue stopped them, and the two quickly became good friends. Later, Komodro and Tortrue went to Zakaz and visited the Assassins' fortress, where they killed them all and reclaimed the prototype Nui Gauntlets and Greaves that the Skakdi had previously stolen from Nynrah. Upon arriving back at Nynrah, the two Rakile were approached by an Order of Mata Nui member who had been ordered to give the Rakile a place in their organization. Once again however, Komodro chose to stay with his people. Komodro stayed on the Isle of Nynrah until he received a message from a old friend of his, a Toa by the name of Flengu, who wanted him to go to the Isle of Hytrax and aid his team in keeping the peace between the different species who were on the verge of a civil war. The presence of the Rakile, however, did very little to prevent the rising hostile attitudes between the different races. While the Rakile prepared for the coming war, the Toa Hytrax continued to search for diplomatic ways which ultimately failed. Komodro's Rakile, aided by the Toa Hytrax and the Toa Harvask alongside Matoran Warriors and many Rahi, began to fight the warring factions into submission. Thousands of years later, Komodro joined his fellow Rakile and the Toa Hytrax in a search for missing miners. The Toa left first and when the Rakile arrived, they found some of the Toa missing, Toa Turax dead on the ground, and Flengu attempting to keep Toa Tamek from falling off a cliff. Tamek appeared to then kill himself. Komodro allowed Flengu to leave the island because he didn't believe it was Flengu who killed his team. Afterward, the Turaga Council asked if the Rakile could search the mines just in case Tamek's story of missing miners was true. Later, when they were deep in the mines, they came across a massive cavern that housed the fortress of the Shadows of the Sword. They were then captured and forced to become members of the sinister organization. Komodro soon was added to the [[Shadows of the Sword#Shadow Assassins|"Shadow Assassins"]], a sect within the Shadows of the Sword that serves the direct will of [[The Sword|"The Sword"]] himself. However, the Rakile sometimes went against his orders, allowing assassination targets to live, or keeping gathered intelligence information to himself. Such acts would cause any other member to be executed, but Komodro's efficiency has allowed him to live. Abilities & Traits Komodro possesses a Chameleon ability, which allows him to instinctively adopt a camouflage pattern to blend in with his surroundings, becoming virtually invisible. Furthermore, he can use this power to change his colors as a disguise. Also, being a Rakile, Komodro excels in all forms of melee combat and can easily defeat most enemies. Tools Komodro uses a variety of ProtoSteel swords that was designed by Rakile experts and crafted by the Nynrah Ghosts. Although he prefers to use swords in combat, Komodro is proficient with almost all known melee weapons. Komodro also wears Rakile Battle Armour, which protects him from ranged weaponry by emitting an energy shield, as well as Nui Guantlets and Greaves, designed by the Nynrah Ghosts, although what they specifically do is yet unknown. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zahaku. *This character's name was inspired by one of Zahaku's favorite animals, the Komodo Dragon. Appearances *The Light in the Shadows'' Category:Article stubs Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rakile Category:Rakile Army Category:Shadows of the Sword Category:Zahaku